Secret Santa: Stargazing
by Janto4eva
Summary: Part of the Secret Santa universe. Set 35 years after the original. Two couples spend the night looking up at the stars. John/Daniel, Jack/Ianto


Secret Santa: Stargazing

**Summary**: Part of the Secret Santa universe. Set 35 years after the original. Two couples spend the night looking up at the stars. John/Daniel, Jack/Ianto

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer: **Torchwood and Doctor Who are the property of the BBC, RTD and SM.

It was late as Daniel Harkness-Jones sat swaying in his rocking chair. He had lain in bed for a while, not being able to drift off, before deciding to get up. Instantly, he had turned on the lamp and retrieved his sleeping daughter from her crib. As he gently swayed back and forth, looking down at the tiny baby in his arms, Daniel recalled all that had happened in the last 24 hours. The most important being the birth of his daughter, Lottie. He was thankful that there had been a short lull in rift activity so that all the family could be there, not just John. Looking back, it was a blessing, as he couldn't actually remember much of the event; it had passed at such a speed. He guessed that was why he couldn't sleep now; he was too hyper to even think about sleeping.

Looking up, he smiled at the sight of his partner, right where he had left him, sleeping soundly in the bed, his arm outstretched. It was as if he was searching for the body that would normally be there. Before looking back at his daughter, he realised that he had exactly what his parents did, a love that would last the rest of his life, however long that may be. He only hoped, if he was immortal like his parents, that he could somehow pass it to John too. He knew that he wouldn't be happy without him. In all honestly, he hoped he wasn't, then he would be able to grow old with the love of his life and he'd never have to suffer the pain that losing his children would bring. He often wondered how his fathers would cope when they lost him and his brother and sisters.

He was roused from his thoughts when he heard John's sleepy moan, "Daniel." Soon after, the blonde began to move, his hand feeling around in the space beside him.

Not finding what he was after, John slowly opened his eyes, searching the room for his husband. He smiled as he noticed the young man holding the tiny baby, their baby, in his arms. Quietly, he rose and wandered over to the other man, kneeling in front of him.

"What's the matter beautiful?" he asked, concern lacing his voice, as his hand came up to stroke his love's cheek.

"Nothing, just couldn't sleep," the soon to be 27 year old replied, leaning into his partner's touch.

"Ok. How about you put Lottie down and we go out and look at the stars together? Remember, we did that on our first date?"

"I remember, but what if Lottie wakes up? Or Ethan?"

"They'll both be fine; we're only in the garden. And we'll take the monitor out with us. What do you say?"

Smiling, Daniel kissed Lottie's head and put her back in her crib. Picking up the monitor, he followed his partner outside.

It was a beautiful night. The sky was full of stars, and the moon was shining bright. John led Daniel to the middle of the lawn and pulled him down to sit beside him. After a short kiss, the couple laid back and looked up, their hands linking together between them.

Xxx

Across Cardiff, another couple were doing the exact same thing; however, only one of them was actually looking at the sky. Although, the stars were very beautiful, in Jack's mind, nothing could compare to the beauty that was his husband, Ianto. Hence, the older man couldn't help but look at his love. To Jack, Ianto looked radiant in the moonlight, the soft rays seemed to light his face in a way that made him look breathtaking.

Jack was startled from his silent appreciation of his husband when Ianto spoke softly,

"This was your idea Jack and you haven't looked up since we came out here…"

"Can you blame me? You're much better to look at."

"Thank you, and I love you too Jack, but it is a bit distracting…"

Jack couldn't help but grin at that,

"Distracting am I? I'll show you distracting..."

And with that, Jack rolled himself on top of his partner and kissed him zealously. As their mouths moved together, hands began to trace every inch of each other's bodies. Soon all thoughts of stars were gone from both of their minds.

Xxx

Lying together on the grass, panting heavily, Jack's head on his shoulder, Ianto slowly began to run his fingers through his partner's soft hair. It had been such a busy couple of days, what with the birth of their granddaughter and all, and it was nice to enjoy a bit of quiet time. Thinking of Lottie, he couldn't help but deliberate about him and Jack having another child. In all honesty, it had been bothering him for the last year, but was wary of bringing it up. He didn't think he could stand it if Jack outright rejected the suggestion. However, he knew he'd never get anywhere if he never even tried, and now was as good a time as any, especially seeing as Jack was a bit more open to suggestion after their love-making sessions.

"Jack, I… I know we said we would wait, but I want us to have another baby…" As he talked, he watched Jack slowly begin to sit up, before settling himself on Ianto's lap, temporarily distracting him from speaking.

Leaning up, so they were face to face, Ianto continued to make his point, "I just... I don't want to wait until Addiena, Kerenza and Rebecca have children. We may be waiting years, or they may never have any and, mph..."

He was interrupted again when Jack leaned forward and captured his lips, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as he did so. Jack leisurely kissed his partner for a few minutes, but before things got too heated, he pulled back. Taking a breath, Jack replied,

"I want more children too, you know I do, but we agreed it wasn't fair on the kids we already have. It's not fair if we have more children and they haven't even had one."

"But cariad, what about Milo? He is never going to have a sibling that is close to his age. All our others have but he doesn't… And before you say it, I know he has Ethan, but when they are older, this closeness will change. Ethan is his nephew, not a brother, so it won't be the same as, for example, the relationship between Addiena and Kerenza…."

"Can we compromise?" Jack interjected yet again, "How about if we don't have any more until the girls get married, or Milo starts school, whichever comes first?"

"Hmm, I guess that sounds ok, 2 years is not too long to wait, I suppose. Thank you cariad."

After a slow kiss of gratitude, the couple returned to stargazing, however, this time the stars were not the ones in the sky, but those reflected in each other's eyes.

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
